A normal couple I guess
by Elbelleee23
Summary: And if you were just an outsider looking in, you would think they were a normal couple who will probably break up tomorrow at and be back together by Monday afternoon.


**Title:** A normal couple I guess.

**Pairings:** Naley

**Summary: **And if you were just an outsider looking in, you would think they were a normal couple who will probably break up tomorrow at and be back together by Monday afternoon.

**Dedication: **To Kir, Merry Christmas babe.

* * *

Haley woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping next to her, and soon enough two strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to their body. She took in the feel of their chest the smell of cologne mixed in with sweat. Slowly she turned over and saw the object of her affections observing her with love shiny in those blue eyes of his.

"Morning beautiful." He said while giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning" She replied shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Nathan just chuckled not matter how long he and Haley have been married; Haley still managed to get shy and embarrassed.

"How was your workout" Haley asked noticing the basketball and shoes lying in the middle of the room. Nathan just shrugged before saying.

"Didn't really do much, all I wanted to do was come home and cuddle with my extremely sexy wife." Nate said while nibbling on her neck. Before they got too far Haley jumped out of bed.

"I think I might go and have a shower." She said while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Nathan just groaned while rolling onto his back and rubbing his hands all over his face to get rid of the sleep still lingering. A minute later Haley poked her head out the door.

"Well aren't you coming to join me?" she asked and winked at him before closing the door again. Seconds later Haley squeals filled the apartment followed by the sound of Nathan's laughter.

35 minutes later.

* * *

The two teens finally emerged from the bathroom, a trail of steam following them. Nathan came out with a towel around his hips, he grabbed the pair of basketball shorts he tossed away and slipped them on and walked into the kitchen. Nathan had decided on bacon and eggs, with waffles afterwards. Haley came in while the bacon was sizzling in the pan. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him muscular chest.

"You know a guy who knows how to cook breakfast is a real turn on for me." She whispered into his back. Nathan turned the stove off and once the bacon was on a plate he turned around and placed his arms around Haley's waist.

"Really?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows. "What else turns you on?" he asked in a husky voice, going in for a kiss. Haley just giggles grabbed the bacon and walked to the table. Nathan just looked at Haley and thought to himself 'My girl is hot.'

After they finished breakfast, with a few pokes and kisses in-between they ventured into the lounge and landed on the couch with a quiet thump. Nathan got himself comfy, while Haley went and picked a movie for the two of them to watch, she quickly decided on White Chicks. She put the movie in and plunked herself down besides Nathan, leaning into his warm and loving embrace.

* * *

"This is nice." Haley sighed when the movie had finished. Nathan looked down at his wife before kissing her and snuggling in a bit closer to her. They both sat there in complete silence for a few moments taking in the feel of love coming from the other person's body. Soon enough the silence got way to annoying for Nathan who got up and made his way into the bedroom. Haley looked up to see why her husband had ruined the peaceful moment.

"HONEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled. All she got in response was a muffled sort of noise, rolling her eyes she grabbed the magazine that sitting on the table and flicked though the pages. She was half way through an article when Nathan appeared next to the couch in his workout gear and a basketball in his arms.

"Come on let's go." He said while grabbing the magazine out of Haley's hands

"Go where?" she asked standing up and reaching for her white converses. Nathan waited eagerly by the front door, watching as Haley grabbed the keys to the apartment and her phone. Soon they were walking towards the river court, a place that felt like a second home to them. As they walked they chattered about school and homework (more like Haley telling Nathan off for not doing his), and about the love triangle that was Peyton-Brooke-Lucas. It felt good to be walking down the street with a care in the world.

They finally arrived at their destination and Nathan started shooting hoops right away. Haley sat down on the table and watched as Nathan's biceps flexed and how is shirt clung to him almost like a second skin. She was so focused on Nathan that she jumped when she heard him yelling for her.

"Hales I know I am sexy but you got to stop starring, it will give the wrong impression." Nathan teased with a twinkle in his eye and a challenging look on his face, Haley just rolled her eyes while making her way towards him.

"That my dear husband is something I must disagree with."

"Oh really?" Nate asked while giving her a look as if to say 'Yeah right'. Haley just grinned before grabbing the ball and running off, her laughter filling the cool air. Nathan just chuckled before chasing after her.

* * *

About twenty minutes of chasing each other around the court they collapsed in a heap by the ring and just starred at the clouds floating in the blue sky. Nathan closed his eyes and listened to the slight humming coming from Haley's plump rosy lips. It was just so simple for them. Yes they fought a lot, but they always made up in the end and always forgave each other for the other's faults. Everything they did just worked for them and Nathan wouldn't change a damn thing.

"Do you ever…Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we never met?" Haley asked shocked at the sudden question Nathan sat up and thought about what was just asked. Trying to figure out the best answer, he just had no idea what to say. And Haley well she just looked at him, her big brown eyes filled with curiosity and thoughts. Finally Nathan answered.

"Well that would be pretty impossible, seeing as how you are pretty much always on my mind. And even if I had wondered it would be pretty difficult. Because no matter what Hales you have always been in my life, you were always a part of my past whether it was when you were hanging with Lucas or just being in the background you were still always there…And you will always be there. So no I don't wonder."

Haley looked at him with awe when he had finished his speech. Hearing him talk like that made her stomach flutter and her heart melt. Soon she was in his lap, pressing kisses all over his face.

"That. Was. The. Most. Romantic. Thing. Anyone. Has. Ever. Said." Nathan just grinned and pulled his girl on top of him, No matter what they would always love each other. And if you were just an outsider looking in, you would think they were a normal couple who will probably break up tomorrow at and be back together by Monday afternoon. But if you looked more closely, you would notice that there is something deeper there, something that won't just end overnight, but that will last forever.


End file.
